Exchange of Hearts
by Ice Phoenix 1213
Summary: After the defeat of Voldemort in the Graveyard in his Fourth year, Harry is unwillingly sent as an exchange student in France but that's not going to be easy. Here he meets people new and old as well as the charming Adrien Beaumont who happens to be his soul mate. But after staying in Beauxbatons for one year, would he still want to leave?


Exchange of Hearts

**This is a new story of mine, which I could not help but post. But A Cinderella Story will still be my top priority followed by Exchange of Hearts, and I just wanted to say series. This story is inspired by Anna and the French Kiss by Stephanie Perkins.**

**Warnings: AU, Non-epilogue Compliant, and OOC**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

-**o-o-o-o-o-**

Chapter 1: France and meet Adrien Beaumont

"WHAT?!"

Harry Potter yelled. Harry Potter does not yell for no reason at all, but if it involves a crazy old headmaster maybe he deserves the right to do so. It all started with the Triwizard tournament in his fourth year when his name was drawn, he didn't even want to participate in the stupid tournament but his magic was bound so he had no choice. So he had to compete against a Bulgarian Quidditch Star who had people issues, A quarter Veela who decided that he was something she needed to get rid of, and Mr. Nice Guy Hufflepuff who in reality was top of their year; yep his chances look very much good.

So it started with battling fire-breathing dragons, honestly who in their right minds would arrange for a competition of students to battle those bloody menaces when even full grown men can't handle by themselves. Then after that was retrieving their special something underwater, which didn't sound so bad until you hear that it was happening in late winter and the body of water where they had to retrieve something was filled with grindylows, merpeople, and let's not forget the giant squid. So they had to save someone and the only good outcome of that is Fleur decided to adopt him as a little brother. Then the final one was going through a maze filled with creatures that Hagrid would love, which meant the creatures were deadly. So it was fine until he has to take the cup but he sensed the dark magic around it and seized it before Cedric could so he was portkeyed to a graveyard. Long story short because of his ability to sense magic he defeated Voldemort, and then came this day in the middle of summer and he was talking to the headmaster in the headmaster's office.

"What do you mean I have to go to France?!" demanded Harry rather than asked.

"Well, my dear boy, since Voldemort is gone take this as a chance for you to experience a whole new world." Dumbledore said as his eyes twinkled.

But deep inside Dumbledore felt that he needed to make-up for all the things he did wrong for this child. Harry only turned 15 yesterday and he experienced the worst things the world has given. He talked to Olympe regarding this problem and she suggested the exchange program after her listening to Fleur's rants of Harry being to shy and flinching every time she hugged him. Also Harry's new wand puzzled him very much and he remembered the memory when thy got Harry's new wand.

"_My wand was destroyed, Sir." Harry told Dumbledore quietly._

_It was after the Battle at the Graveyard where Harry defeated Voldemort and he was no gone forever but along the fight his wand exploded while fighting Voldemort because of too much magic. Harry portkeyed back to Hogwarts and the event was quickly explained and the ministry captured the rest of the Death Eaters._

"_Well we must get you a new one then." Dumbledore told Harry and they made their way to Ollivander's wand shop._

_Then at the shop, they saw Ollivander fixing the wands around his shop._

"_Hello?" Harry asked hesitantly._

"_Ah, Mr. Potter, Holly and Phoenix feather, 11 inches. But it was destroyed was it not? But it saddens me that I cannot give you a new wand but instead you should go to Ms. Selene's Shop of Magical Foci in France. She's a seer and told me that if you would go to my shop asking for a new wand, you should go to her instead for she has seen the foci you will wield is made by her. Goodbye Harry Potter!" Ollivander said and then went back to fixing his shop._

_Dumbledore then took Harry's hand and apparated them to France in front of the shop called Selene's Shop of Magical Foci. It had a Roman-like structure and was white with Gold accents and Harry could see the bright blue magic surrounding it. Then Harry and Albus entered the shop._

"_Bonjour Monsieur Potter, Monsieur Dumbledore please come in." Greeted a small woman with Black hair and Eyes and could pass off as Severus Snape's twin sister they could assume was Selene._

"_Monsieur Hadrian James Potter, I have seen your future Foci here in my shop so please look around to see if it is really connected to you"_

_Harry scanned around the shop until he saw the connection between his white colored magic and the foci. Then Harry held out his hand and it flew to hand. It was an oriental fan, its body was created with a light brown wood with some white accents and the fan itself was covered in blue and green designs of Phoenixes and when you closed the fan it was dotted with blue gems on the wood._

"_Ah, I was correct Monsieur Hadrian. Your Foci is that of an Oriental fan made of Chinese Elder Wood and the silk part is made of weaved Air Phoenix feather and Earth Phoenix feather and the Blue gems on the wood are part of the other half of the Hope Diamond. A very powerful fan indeed made for elemental powers and mage sight however that is not only what makes it special there is another foci made with the exact same materials, do you know what this means?" Selene said._

"_That my fan has a brother Foci?" Harry asked._

"_Oh dear heavens, no. A Brother Foci is only of the same core. But if all the parts of the foci are the same then this creates a soul bond between the wielders." Selene said._

"_A Soul Bond?" Harry asked once more._

"_Soul Bond, a bond between two people making them mates. Having a soul mate means that he or she is your better half and would love you forever. I do know who your soul mate is but I could not tell you who she or he is. You will only know who this person is if your fan becomes warm and glows." Selene answered._

_Harry just looked at his fan and nodded then he and Dumbledore stepped out and went back to England._

"Well?" Harry asked as Dumbledore regained his thoughts.

"You will be going to France and be there as an exchange student. You can only return here during the holidays. Take this as an opportunity to get to know more people." Dumbledore said as he ignored Harry's murmur of "Sure get to know more people to have more stalkers."

So Dumbledore tossed Harry a necklace which he caught that portkeyed him to France.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Harry crashed in the middle of rue de magique when someone held his shoulder. Harry immediately stood up and held his fan in a defensive position, in front of him was a brunette boy with blue eyes who was much taller than him holding a staff when both their foci became warm and glowed.

The boy's eyes widened and put his staff down and Harry closed his fan as well. The boy held out his hand and said "Je m'appelle Adrien Beaumont." And Harry surprised that he understood until he remembered that Dumbledore must have placed a translation spell on him answered "Je m'appelle Hadrian Potter." and clasped Adrien's hand.

The two boys were awed when a golden ribbon wrapped around their hands once they touched.


End file.
